<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DID? NO! ITS MY QUIRK by AikoGamez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934839">DID? NO! ITS MY QUIRK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez'>AikoGamez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>my hero acadamia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Original Male Character(s), M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time someone accused me of having DID and saying he was calling it as a cover didn't make it out alive, Jack chuckled, wonder what they were gonna do this time...</p><p>Or</p><p>Someone decided to tick off the egos and his childhood demon...again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BNHA/Original Male Character(s), Ipliers/Original Male Character(s), Jacksepticeye/Original Male Character(s), MHA/Original Male Character(s), Markiplier/Original Male Character(s), Septiceyes/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood leaked down my neck, I stood in front of my friend as I breathed heavily. A large gash on my face from the explosion that Bakugou set off. "Jack?" Mark was the one to speak up, breathing heavily from running over and shielding Izuku. I smiled brightly at them, "I'll be fine!" The smile I gave was fake, but they didn't need to know that.</p><p>"W-...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Bakugou cut through our short conversation with a scream, staring me in the eyes as I let Jack regain control, the scar seeping into the skin as Jack took control. "I..gu...ess you unlocked your quirk? It's like DID I think, Like mine!" Mark excitedly smiled as I held my face. "PIETRO!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminded Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pietro reminisces about everything, knowing the scar on his face wasn't Bakugous fault.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked in the mirror as I ran my fingers across my scar from Katsuki, I smiled sadly as it throbbed with phantom pains. "Hey, you good Pietro?" I smiled at Chase who stood at my door, looking at me concerned. His eyes traveled to the large scared patch on my face. "I'm fine Chase, just...reminiscing about Jack's childhood." Chase walked over, rubbing my scarred cheek.</p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt does it?" I nodded no quickly, "No! I'm fine Chase." We exited the room and appeared in the outside world as intangible spirits. "Hello...Piet!" Robbie walked over and hugged me tightly, smiling shakily. I grinned and hugged him back.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, mind helping me out?" I looked up and noticed Jack was running with Mark or Dark who currently had control, around attacking the robots. I chuckled and looked at the others "Who's taking control?" We looked at the others and suddenly everyone's gaze fell on Anti.</p>
<p>"OH COME ON!"</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>I watched as Jack and Mark stood in front of the large door of the principles office. The formers leg began bouncing his leg, quietly mumbling to himself about how he was nervous and he was gonna embarrass himself.</p>
<p>I quietly possessed Jack's body, Dark doing the same, we both knocked on the door and when it opened we left their bodies, letting confusion enter the principles and lone teacher's eyes when the aura and scar around Mark and on Jack seeped into their skin.</p>
<p>I let out a deep breath and let my barely visible body become visible but not tangible. They stared at Dark and me, noticing that our bodies seemed to float above the ground. "Um, Nedzu Sir?" Nedzu jumped on his desk and smiled at Mark and Jack, the latter smiling back slightly. "Hey Dark, you think that they know what we are?" He nodded no, his eye seemed glazed over with a knowledgable look.</p>
<p>"I don't think they should know." His voice was nothing short of a mutter, the teacher hearing us. </p>
<p>"Now, you wanted to speak with me?" The two younger males nodded, the shorter of the two, Jack, stepped forward. He spoke clearly but it was clear that he was nervous.</p>
<p>"So, we wanted to explain our quirks, alone." Nedzu nodded, waving off the male who stood in the room, so now we were alone. Dark and I both smirked, knowing where this conversation was going, we both understood he was going to explain what we were and how we weren't just a quirk.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Pietro yawned as the conversation continued, watching from inside the Datascape with Chase, Dark, Yandereiplier, Eric, And Dr.Iplier. Their hosts talked with Nedzu, Pietro watched while they talked. "Eric, you alright doll?" Pietro's voice was nothing but soft when he noticed that Eric's leg was bouncing.</p>
<p>"F-fine. Just w-worried that t-they'll take us." Pietro smiled wrapping his arm around his shoulder, rubbing his back and quietly reassuring his friend. Eric's face becoming red. Pietro suddenly felt himself get ripped from the room. His body was now corporeal, he looked around and noticed multiple people look at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Ya' need somethin', Jack?" His voice was thick with annoyance but his voice seemed just as soft when he was reassuring Eric. He felt a ball get lightly placed into his hand and he seemed to understand what was needed of him. His arm reeled back, and he pointed towards the correct direction, Jack nodding and the ball flew. </p>
<p>Aizawa held up his hand and showed the monitor, "750!" The class's voice mixed into a collective mix of shock. I looked at Jack curiously, I walked behind him as he walked back into the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>